


Douxie's many kinks kinktober/whumptober2020

by NaughtyHobbit



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Wizards tales of ar
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Crossdressing, Dominatrix, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Knifeplay, M/M, Magical Accidents, Masochist hisirdoux, Misunderstandings, Multi, Multiple Partners, Music, Name-Calling, Nipple Piercings, Other, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sex Magic, Shibari, Shy douxie, Submissive Hisirdoux, Tattoos, Topping from the Bottom, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyHobbit/pseuds/NaughtyHobbit
Summary: Hisirdoux meets a female wizard in Arcadia.  She becomes his guardian and mentor in the kink community. She teaches him about different aspects of bdsm and he explores and learns about himself and his role in the community in a safe environment.
Relationships: Hisirdoux casperan/original character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Piercings and chance meetings

Douxie was running late for work. The electricity to his apartment had surged while he was sleeping and it reset his alarm clock. 

"See you later Arch" he called over his shoulder as he sprinted from the apartment complex.

He was riding a bike to work when too his horror, he noticed a toddler running from his parents straight out into the road. He performed some quick magic to get the oncoming truck to stop in time. The parents caught up with the kid, but needless to say he wasn't focused on where he was going when a car door opened right in his path. He slammed into the door and flew from his bike, then tucked and rolled when he hit the pavement. He could tell right away that his leg had grazed something sharp.

A girl with short read hair emerged from car "Oh God are you ok?!" She asked with concern 

"Im alright darling it was my fault, i can walk it off" Douxie got to his feet and felt dizzy, his head throbbed painfully where he had smacked it against the pavement and his leg was bleeding from a deep gash.

the girl held his arm to steady him as he swayed.  
"No dont move, you've hit your head pretty badly, sit and stay." She commanded with an air of authority.

"Alright love, I can sit and stay like a good boy." He winked at her then sat back down on the curb. 

"Cheeky, i like it. My names Alice."

"Hisirdoux, but my friends call me Douxie" he replied shaking hands with the red head

That looks really bad let me take a look, im a medical student. Alice went to her car to grab the first aid kit and Douxie took that time to examine her more closely. She had on dark blue skinny jeans black combat boots and a nirvana tshirt, her nails were painted dark purple and she had on just enough makeup to accentuate her face, a thin layer of black eyeliner and a subtle shade of dark lipstick.  
"She's drop dead gorgeous, I've been injured by a dark angel" he thought to himself.

He bit his lip, keeping a hiss of pain down as she swabbed the wound with antiseptic. "you'll need stitches, i can drive you to the Hospital" Alice offered. 

Douxie looked at her sheepishly "Actually... afraid i can't go to the hospital love. I dont have insurance at the moment." 

"im an intern at the hospital, and im fairly skilled at stitches. let me take you back to my place and fix you up, it's the least i can do after i hit you with my car" Alice offered flashing him a devilish smile.

"A beautiful girl like you offering to take me home? How could i refuse?"

She helped him to his feet and he kept a hold on her arm for support.  


When they arrived, Hisirdoux leg throbbed painfully and his head was still swimming so she slung his arm around her shoulder and guided him to the elevator.

Douxie struck up conversation in the elevator by asking what had brought her to Arcadia. She talked about her internship and how she was shadowing a " Dr. Barbara Lake" at the hospital and going to the local college to finish med school.

Douxie thought she was intriguing. She was so ambitious and driven, he admired that. He was completely taken with her however, when she swung open the door to her apartment to reveal a living room plastered with alternative rock and grunge band posters. She even had a bass guitar still plugged into an amplifier sitting by the couch.

"You play? That's nuclear! we should jam sometime!"

"id love to, its been so long since I've had a jam session and it's diffcult meeting new people in town. what do you play?" She asked, helping him to the couch. 

" Electric guitar. Im in a local band called Ash Dispersal Pattern. We'll be playing at the college next week, would love to see you there."

"He is cute, charming, and he is in a band? Oh i definitely want to play with him." Alice thought to herself.

" I'd love to come watch, if my schedule permits. Work and school has been keeping me on my toes."

She sat at the foot of the couch, propping douxies injured leg up onto her lap and busied herself with sterilizing the needle and prepping the anesthesia.  
"Your going to feel a slight pinch" Alice warned as she injected the anesthetic into his leg.

Over 900 years old, you think he would've gotten used to needles by now. The color drained from his face and he squeezed his eyes shut when he saw the syringe. Alice noticed him tense up. She set the empty syringe aside and looked up to see him holding his breath and turned away, his hands fisted in the couch cushion.

" how is it possible that he looks even more adorable when he's nervous, i want to unwrap this boy and make him my plaything" she thought. 

Douxie felt her eyes on him, Alice was looking at him like a hungry fox ready to pounce. It made his cheeks heat up.

"Are you scared of needles?" She asked playfully Douxie noticeably flinched when she picked up the needle. He rubbed at the back of his neck, avoiding Alice's look predatory look "Yeah I may have a bit of an aversion to needles."  
It was just now sinking in that he would have to sit still and endure while his leg was stitched up. He felt sick to his stomach just thinking about it. 

"I know a trick to help you take your mind off it, if your interested." Alice suggested 

"Im open to trying anything that'll take my mind off having a needle pushed through my skin repeatedly"

"Ok, close your eyes and keep them tightly shut. Now take a deep breath and exhale slowly." Alice used the unguarded moment to take in douxies features, his high cheek bones, the angles of his collar bone and long neck. "He would look good with a collar around his neck." Alice mused. She picked up the needle and started at the bottom of the cut a few inches above his left ankle.

"Your doing good, now feel your heartbeat and keep taking deep breaths, focus on controlling your breath as you exhale."  
It took eleven stitches total, in a straight line up the inside of his calf. She admired her handiwork, her stitching had really gotten good. They were even and clean and would leave minimal scarring. 

"Ok your all done!" She chirped brightly.

"Your all done? But i didnt even feel it. Thats incredible!" Douxie marveling at the stitching. He looked up in time to meet Alices eyes, they were the same shade of blue as his magic. "Mesmerizing " he thought to himself.

"Now, my next class doesn't start for another hour, would you like some coffee? " Alice asked. She hadn't gotten her usual caffeine fix for the day and was starting to feel shaky.

"That sounds marvelous" douxie sat up, then pulled his hoodie over his shoulders.

"Nice Tattoos, you mind if a take a closer look?" Alice passed a cup of steaming coffee to him. She absolutely loved tattoos and already had a few of her own hidden around her body.  
"If he had tattoos that means he doesn't mind a little pain, he might even enjoy it." 

"Always happy to oblige darling" douxie winked and pulled his shirt over his head.  
She hadn't expected this and nearly choked on her coffee. Douxies tattoos spanned from each shoulder to his elbow. They were intricate black tribal style tattoos with ancient alchemic symbols and writing. They accentuated his arm muscles beautifully, flowing with the curve of each muscle.

His tattoos weren't the reason she nearly inhaled her coffee though. Douxie had pierced nipples, a ring in each one with a single blue gem set into them.

"Hey what gives, tattoos? Piercings? I thought you were afraid of needles." Alice teased. Her mind wandered to getting the boy in bed, tying him up and tugging on those cute nipple rings. "Get your head out of the gutter and focus" she mused to herself.

"haha yeah i know its strange, but needles that are meant for medical purposes are different, they gross me out a bit" he admitted. 

"So are you a local to Arcadia?"she asked, hoping to see more of the intriguing boy

" I've lived here for a few years now, traveled a lot beforehand but decided to settle, for a little while at least." He was a bit vague and he knew it, but it wasnt like he could just come out and say he is a wizard and he is currently hunting creatures that slip through the veil between realms. Arcadia was a hub of magical activity and hunting had been a nonstop commitment lately.

"He lives around town then, good." When Alice set her eyes on something she fancied, she always got it and right now she really wanted this cute emo boy at her feet begging for pleasure and pain.

"Well, I'd better head to class, are you ok to stand?" She asked Douxie attempted to stand and immediately doubled over and sat back down, the room swayed in his vision. 

"Wait here" she grabbed an icepack from the freezer and pressed it to his temple.  
"You probably have a mild concussion, is there someone i can call to help you home?" Alice reached for her phone.

"No just me and my cat Archie at the moment. if i could just get to the sidewalk i can order myself an uber-" 

"Absolutely not. Ill drive you myself" Alice cut him off. This way she could find out where he lived 

It turned out His apartment wasnt far from hers. When they arrived they exchanged numbers.

"It was truly a pleasure to meet you Alice, we should get together sometime soon" Douxie said.

"Id love to. i have saturdays off, we could pick my place or your place and play some music together." Alice said, flashing him a mischievous look then adding "and ill need to check on your stitches"

"I'd like that, have a pleasant evening, Lady Alice" he winked 

"You as well Douxie" Alice said, sauntering back to her car 

Douxie unlocked his apartment door and wandered in, a dopey smile plastered across his face "Achie im home!" He called across the room.

The fluffy black familiar came flying from the bedroom "Run into trouble while you were out?" Archie asked. He noticed douxies bloodied and torn pant leg. 

"Yes and no" he replied. He made his way to the cupboard to crack a can of tuna for his familiar. 

"Care to elaborate?" Archie hopped onto the counter and gave him a quizzical look.

"I met this girl and she's beautiful Arch. She's smart and she likes music and theres something about her. I cant put my finger on what it is, but i can tell shes... unique."

"aand? what about your leg? What happened?" Archie asked

"I had a bit of an accident on my bike. Alice took me back to her place and stitched me up. We are gonna meet up again in a few days and id like you to mert her." Douxie scratched Archies ears and went to heat up some leftovers.

The little dragon had a funny feeling a about this mysterious "Alice" but he decided to let the subject rest until he met this woman.

That night douxie layed awake, saturday was in two days and he couldnt wait to see alice again. He hadn't gone on a real date in nearly a decade, merlin left him with a ton of tasks and dating isn't an option when you are constantly on the move.

Not to say he didnt take lovers occationally. He loved sex and he loved to be touched. Douxie had even been involved in a few orgies back in the 1960s and early 70s. It was a time of free love and women and men both found him attractive and took him to bed . He just hadn't stayed anywhere long enough to make any real connections with people and was starved for human connection. 

Archie had slept all day in his absence and chose to go out hunting, so hisirdoux found himself thinking about alice. she had plump breasts, a small waist and a sinful smile that suggested she had a naughty streak buried in her. The way she took charge and ordered him around when he was injured had admittedly been a bit of a turn on. She had a calm and collected demeanor to her, like a cat hiding in the bushes and observing its prey. He found he gravitated toward it.

He drug his fingers across his belly, up to his left nipple and gave a slight tug at the ring, imagining Alice touching him instead. It sent a pleasurable sensation straight to his groin and he moaned, unafraid of being heard in the dark apartment. Douxie brought his other hand to his crotch and rubbed himself through his pajama bottoms, untying them and stroking himself to fullness. He let his other hand wander to tease across the shell of his ear, up his jaw and down the line of his neck before returning to tugging and pinching at each nipple, he whimpered in frustration. It felt like too much and not enough all at once and his body craved more. 

His tits were the most sensitive place on his body, when nipple rings had first become popular he ran right out to get his pierced. He had gotten a full erection while he was in the chair to his embarrassment, but the girl doing the piercings was a little more than understanding. She had pierced his nipples then closed up shop and proceeded to suck him off in the chair. The pain from his tits aching had been an incredible experience and the resulting orgasm was one of the most powerful and pleasurable ones he ever experienced. 

He pinched down hard on his right tit and felt the wave of pain and pleasure pass through him. He sped up, arching his back and thrusting into his fist. Just as his orgasm overtook him, he pictured Alice stroking his cock and talking him through it "thats it pretty boy, just like that, cum for me." He bit his lip and his legs shook at the intensity, a whine escaped in the back of his throat and he moaned out "Alice," then climaxed shooting sticky strands onto his belly. 

Douxie quickly cleaned up then fell asleep feeling sated. Alice's face popped into his dreams that night and he slept fitfully. 

She snuck into a supply closet and cast a Mirror spell, her purple magic whirling in a large circle and becoming a clear pool. Douxies image popped onto the magic screen and she grinned in satisfaction at what she saw. Douxie was pleasuring himself and making the most lewd noises, his mouth hung open in an expression of ecstasy as he played with his nipple rings.

She heard him whine then call her name and watched enraptured as his climax overtook him. His orgasm face was so sexy, she was completely entranced, staring into the pool of magic. Douxie looked up and Alice swore he made eye contact through the portal, it startled her and she hurriedly swiped her hands to dissipate the magic mist.

"Bloody hell what a fucking tease!" she squealed in the closet and snuck back out. "By the end of the week i will have him" she thought. It was going to be a long couple of days indeed.


	2. Coffee Shop Voyarism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice catches douxie off guard in a coffee shop

A raven sat on the tree outside douxies apartment. It had been there all night watching the cat coming and going. Now it looked on through the window as douxie went about his morning routine of frying up eggs and getting ready for work.

When he left for the day, the raven followed close behind. It came to a stop and perched on a lamp post outside the wizards first job. After a few minutes it flew off to report back to its master.

"The target works at a bookstore near the center of town" the Raven crooned at Alice.

"Very good, Odin." Alice threw a piece of raw meat at the bird. Odin caught it in his beak and stripped small chunks off the bloody treat.

Back at the bookstore douxie was just opening up and turning on the coffee machines when his first customer walked in. 

"Fancy seeing you here" Alice winked from across the room.

"Alice! So good to see you again Darling, you in for a coffee? Anything you want is on the house, my treat." 

"Well in that case, ill take a tall vanilla latte with an extra shot" she said, leaning over the counter and raking her eyes over the wizards body. "Is it always this dead in here?" She asked

"Arcadia Oaks is a sleepy town, i dont usually get any customers for the first few hours" douxie replied, turning his back to her as he went to brewed the coffee.

She used her magic and ghosted through the counter top, pressing herself against the wizards backside and wrapping herself around him. He startled and tried turning around, but Alice had expected this and magicked his hands so they stuck to the counter top in front of him...

"Wha-what are you doing? How did you-" he whimpered when he felt a hand slide under his shirt, up his torso to his chest. 

Alice brought her lips up to his ear "I saw you last night. Watched you touch yourself, such a tease" she tugged at one of his rings and he shivered.  
"You look so sexy when you cum." She licked along the outer shell of his ear. "I'd like to see it again"

Things clicked into place for douxie "Your a witch then, and you were spying on me? What do you want with me, why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Alice giggled. "I want to unwrap you and play with your body. I could give you pleasure like you've never experienced before" She cupped her hand over his crotch and gave a light squeeze, feeling his hardening erection. Douxie tried to close his knees only to find his feet rooted into place as well. 

"Aww what's wrong? Don't you want me to play with you? I heard you moaning my name last night." Alice continued circling douxies nipples as they hardened between her fingers, pausing to tug at the rings ever so often.

"I did, i do, i mean..." he had trouble focusing through the fog of arousal. 

"What is it pretty boy? Cat got your tongue? " she purred, sucking a hicky into his neck then biting down hard. He yelped and the pain cleared some of the fog away.

"You violated my privacy and didn't tell me you were a witch. I can't trust you." Douxie hung his head forward trying to put a little distance between him and this witchy woman.

Alice tut tutted " first off, you never mentioned you were a wizard so i think we're even there. Secondly, i was merely checking in on you as a doctor would a patient, you had a pretty bad concussion and i was concerned. The fact that you were touching yourself at the time was just a lucky coincidence for me." 

"Ok fair enough, but would you please let me go already? We are in a very public place, someone could walk in at any moment." 

"Hmmm... tell me the truth and I'll think about it" she unbuttoned his pants and slipped her hand into his boxers, running her finger up his cock before taking it in hand and pumping. 

"The t-truth? About what?" Douxie panted. He was using all of his focus not to thrust into Alice's skilled hand as she stroked him. 

"The truth about what you really want me to do to you." She tugged harshly on one of the rings, hard enough to hurt. Douxie let out a wonton moan in response, the pain sending a jolt straight to his cock. His resolve crumpled and he thrust into Alice's hand, sinking into the pleasure. 

"Please, please stop i can't..." he begged through needy whines

"Uh uh, you don't really want me to stop. Tell me what you really want." Alice licked a trail up the side of his neck and nibbled at his ear. 

"I dont know, please, god i dont know what i want." He shuttered and came into Alice's hand, biting his lip to keep quiet

Alice sensed someone outside the shop and released the magic holding douxie in place. She made her way back around the counter just as the bell above the door rang and a customer walked in.  
"Now, how about that coffee" she smirked

Douxie braced himself against the counter taking a moment to get his bearings then shakily went about brewing the coffee. He had never felt as self conscious as he did right now with what just happened and Alice watching his every move, knowing he had just cum. It was somewhat thrilling.  
She could just make out a small wet spot on the front of his tight jeans. "You might want to put on an apron cutie, wouldn't want to spill something and stain those jeans" she winked at him, letting her eyes drop to his crotch as a hint. The customer behind her gave a curious look then returned to staring at his phone screen. Douxie blushed furiously and snagged the nearest apron, hurriedly tying it around his waist. 

He passed the latte across the counter and Alice trailed her fingers across his. She locked eyes with him and whispered "you know where to find me when you're ready" she gave a final wink and sauntered out of the shop. 

The rest of the day went by in a blurr. His mind kept wandering back to what alice had said and the way she had touched him that morning. More than once he had to retreat to the back room and focus on making his erection go away.  
By the end of his shift he decided to take a chance and see her again. Alice worked like an extremely addictive drug. She had given him a taste and now he craved for more. He dialed up his apartment number and left a message on the answering machine for archie, letting him know he would be out late and not to wait up for him. 

20 minutes later Alice heard a knock at her door and opened it to find hisirdoux standing there looking nervous and hopeful...


	3. Learning The Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice introduces douxie to bondage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Splitting this chapter into at least two parts. Hope you enjoy part one and let me know what you think in the comments below!

Douxie stood awkwardly in the doorway, avoiding eye contact. Alice wordlessly held out her hand in offering and he took it. She led him into the apartment like a small frightened animal. 

Once in the living room she placed her hand to his cheek and rubbed soothing circles with her thumb "glad you decided to come after all"

"I wasn't sure i was going to" he replied

"What made you change your mind?"

"Missed opportunities have a way of coming back to haunt me. I knew if i didn't at least see where this leads, i would regret it."

"I can promise, you won't leave here with regrets. Now, before we start i want to check on your stitches, remove your pants." 

Douxie kicked his shoes off and unbuckled his belt, then slid his jeans down. He could feel Alice's eyes on him again. She had a way of making him feel completely exposed, even when he was fully clothed he still felt naked in front of her.  
She placed her hands on his shoulders, guiding him to sit on the couch, then grabbed the saline rinse and pulled his leg onto her lap again.  
"Looks good, no infection. Shouldn't leave much of a scar behind." She rinsed the wound and dabbed it dry with a sterile cloth. It hurt a little, something he admittedly enjoyed. The lines between pleasure and certain kinds of pain had long since blurred for him and the thought of having Alice be the one to inflict pain was intoxicating. 

"Have you heard of BDSM? Do you understand what it means?" Alice asked bluntly 

Douxie had to think for a moment, the phrase sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it. "Im not sure. Isn't it a kind of lifestyle?" He asked innocently

"Yes it is a lifestyle. B.D.S.M. stands for Bondage, Discipline, Sadism, and Masochism. Do you know what bondage is?" She questioned 

Douxie audibly swallowed "Sort of... isn't it when one partner ties the other one up for fun?" He answered 

"You aren't wrong, but it is so much more. Bondage is 'the willing act of submission and surrender' given to a dominant partner. In order for this exchange to happen, the submissive must trust the Dominant partner. Can you trust me hisirdoux?" Alice asked 

"I want to trust you" he answered truthfully. The idea of being tied up by Alice was incredibly thrilling, but he still felt hesitant. Alice was a complete stranger to him, surrendering himself to her was a big leap of faith on his part. What if she hurt him? What if he asked her to stop and she didn't listen? It was already clear to him that she was a strong sorceress, she might be able to overpower him at full strength, what would she do to him when he was tied up and at her mercy?

"you are uncertain, you have every right to be. What if we started off with something small to build trust between us?" She suggested

"What did you have in mind?" He asked

"I'll show you. I promise i won't do anything you aren't comfortable with. Now wait here one moment, ill be right back."

Alice went to the playroom and retrieved a length of blue rope. The playroom was massive compared to the rest of the apartment, which had been accomplished with the help of a few expanding spells. It was decorated with rich tones of purple, red and black.  
She didn't want to introduce douxie to the playroom just yet. The sight of the implements hanging on the walls and the various pieces of furniture designed for specific uses would no doubt overwhelm him and possibly scare him off. 

She re-entered the livingroom to find douxie nervously fidgeting with the bottom hem of his shirt. She handed the rope off to him and he ran his fingers over it, noting how soft the material was against his skin.

Alice knelt down in front of douxie and placed a hand on his knee, her tone was serious when she spoke "I want to tye your hands, but before we begin I need your full consent." 

"I consent" douxie replied. He could already feel the low burn of arousal growing.

Alice gave a pleased smile and stood up "ok i want to go through some rules first. during this kind of play i will need to check in with you periodically. When i ask you to give me a color you will tell me either 'red, green, or yellow'. Red means you want to stop immediately.  
yellow means you want me to slow down and back off, but you dont want to stop.  
Green means you are good to keep going. Do you understand? " Alice asked

"Yes i understand. Red is stop, yellow is slow down, green is good to go. Im ready."

"Good, now strip for me."

Douxie removed the rest of his clothes, hesitating for only a moment before pulling his boxers down. He now stood naked in the center of the living room, his hands cupped self conciously over his privates. 

"Don't hide yourself from me pretty boy. When we play like this, your body belongs to me."  
Alice brought his hands out in front of him and went about weaving the blue rope snugly around his wrists. She checked to make sure the rope wasnt too tight then took a step back.

"How do you feel?" She asked

"Good, green" he answered, giving a few experimental tugs to the rope. He felt as if he was in some kind of trance, his senses heightened to full awareness. 

Alice paced around him noting the way he shivered once she was out of sight. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed her weight down to guide him "On your knees pretty boy" He knelt at her feet and she towered over him, circling and sizing him up.  
This was her favorite part of the process whenever she trained new subs, Watching them slip into subspace for possibly the first time ever. At first they try to fight it, struggle to maintain their senses. Eventually they give in to the dazed feeling, drugged on endorphins.

It was obvious from the moment she met hisirdoux that he had a submissive side begging to be let out. He was already falling into sub space. She crouched down in front of him and ran her fingers through his hair then tugged sharply eliciting a gasp from douxie. His eyes told her all she needed to know, blown wide and heavy lidded. He liked having his hair pulled. "Put your hands behind your head" she commanded and he raised them behind his head, fingers interlocking. 

She nudged his legs apart with her boots and lifted his sack with the tip of her boot. Douxie whimpered in response.

Next she bent low wrapping her arms around his torso to keep him in place and played with his nipple rings, leaning in and taking one between her teeth to give an sharp tug. He pushed his chest out seeking more, his cock swelling with interest. 

"Such a sensitive body you have. Tell me what you want hisirdoux." 

" please, i want you to touch me" He said

"Can you be more specific?" Alice crooned

"I want it to hurt" he asked, his cheeks noticeably flushing in embarrassment. 

This caught her off guard. She hadn't expected him to ask for something so intense early on. "My my, i didn't realize you were a painslut." 

Douxies breath hitched at the name. He found he liked it, it was filthy and made his cheeks burn with shame. "Please" he whimpered

Alice drug her nails sharply down his thighs, leaving trails of red scratches. Douxie held his breath and felt his heart pounding in his chest.

Alice watched his face for any signs of discomfort, then she raised her hand and slapped him hard. The loud 'smack' wrang out in the otherwise quiet apartment. Douxie gasped, his eyes flew wide open in surprise and he wobbled for a moment before regaining his balance.

"Color?" Alice asked again

"G-green, oh gods green." He said with a dopey smile. If he wasn't in sub space before, he definitely was now.

"That's a good boy." Alice rubbed her fingers affectionately across the heated skin on his cheek. "Now, im going to take it up a notch..."


	4. Praise kink, impact play, and after care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, pleasure and punishment

Hisirdoux felt the rush of excitement as the adrenaline hit his bloodstream. In all of his 919 years he had never been slapped by a woman before, let alone while tied up naked at her feet. He wasn't sure how it made him feel with so many new experiences and conflicting emotions flooding his system. his body on the other hand seemed to love it. His cock stood at full attention begging to be touched.

"Stand up my pet" Alice commanded.

Douxie struggled to his feet, the act made difficult by not having use of his hands. 

Alice pushed him hard, he gasped in surprise then pulled his hands in front of himself as he lost his balance and fell backward onto the couch. "Hey! Wha..."  
Alice swung her leg over douxies thighs, sitting on his lap. She forced his hands back behind his head then tapped the rope with her finger. Purple magic glowed across the rope, binding it in place to the couch. "move these again and I'll have to punish you" 

Douxie stared wide eyed at her, her face only inches from his. "That the hell, what gives?" He glared at her.

"From now on, when i give you an order or address you i expect you to say 'yes Miss Alice' understand?"

"yes Miss Alice" he hissed through gritted teeth, his hands clenched into fists above his head. He was annoyed that she shoved him. 

Alice only found this amusing. She had hoped douxie was a bit of a brat. "That's my good boy. i think you deserve a reward, dont you?" She purred, wrapping her slim fingers around his swollen cock and giving a light squeeze. Douxies breath hitched, his annoyance forgotten.  
Alice let go and waited expectantly. After a moment, douxie remembered what he had to do "yes Miss Alice! Please." He said hurriedly, feeling shivers of pleasure run through his body.

"Good boy, you're a quick learner" she leaned closer and pressed her lips to his. Her words of praise were going right to his head and he found himself relaxing and wanting to be good for her.

She reached between the couch cushion and withdrew a bottle of lube, flicking it open and pouring a generous amount onto douxies cock. Douxie hissed as the cold liquid touched the tip of his cock. She wrapped her hand back around his cock and began stroking in long agonizingly slow movements. Douxie closed his eyes and focused of the sensations.  
"No beautiful boy, open your eyes and let me see you" She instructed. Douxies expression when he climaxed was one of pure sin and she wanted to see it again the moment it happened.  
He forced his eyes open and Alice kept eye contact as she stroked him, savoring every expression that flitted across the young wizards face. Douxie bit his lip, trying to keep quiet. Alice licked across his lower lip and he offered his mouth to her. She pulled back and giggled at his eagerness when he tried to follow. 

"When you are close, you need to ask me for permission to cum. If i tell you no then i expect you to hold off. If you come without my permission, your punishment will be severe, do you understand?" douxie frantically shook his head yes, not wanting her to stop. She squeezed a little too hard and he whimpered. "I expect a verbal answer pet, now what did i tell you?"

"I need to ask permission to cum... if you say no, i have to wait... if i cum without permission, i get punished" he said between ragged breaths.  
"That's it, good boy" alice picked up speed.  
He wanted to thrust up into her hand but she kept him pinned down, forcing him to sit still and take whatever she gave him. 

She leaned in and teethed at his neck, sucking deep red marks across his collar to go with the one she gave him at the coffee shop. She knew douxie wouldn't be able to hide the marks. Douxie was hers now, and she wanted everyone to see her claim on him.

She rubbed her thumb over the sensitive head of his cock eliciting a moan from the boy under her. "Please Alice" douxie said barely above a whisper "please let me cum"

"So polite you are. I think you can hold off a bit more for me baby boy" alice grinned wickedly down at him.

Hisirdoux grit his teeth, his defiant glare back in place. "Who the hell does she think she is? She can't tell me what to do." He thought angrily. Douxie tried to think of anything other than the closeness of her body, her hand bringing him to the brink. He squeezed his eyes closed, forgetting that he had been told to keep them open. Alice reached out and tugged harshly at one of his nipple rings in an attempt to repremand him for his disobedience. It had the opposite affect, catching him off guard. The pain pushed him over the edge and he cried out as he climaxed in her hand. He panted heavily as he came down from his orgasm and sensed the mood had changed. He looked up to see Alices cold, angry expression, a shiver of fear ran down his spine.  
She kept stroking his cock even after he had cum, squeezing him harshly. He yelped in pain, his oversensitive cock aching as she gripped him. "Please! Please stop...im sorry!" He begged, blinking back tears.

Alice let go only to grip a handful of his hair and drag him off the couch, tossing him to the floor. He yelped at the sudden change and tried to make himself small on the floor. She touched the rope around his wrists with her finger again then pointed to a spot on the ceiling. Douxie was yanked to his feet, his arms pulled tightly above him, the magic fastening his hands to the ceiling, his tiptoes barely touching the floor.

Alice saw the raw fear in his eyes and concern graced her features for a moment "color" she asked the frightened boy.

"Yellow" he said hesitently.

She cupped his face, kissing him softly in an effort to reassure him that he was ok and she was in control. "We can stop now if it's too much, you are doing so well." She said gently

Douxie closed his eyes for a moment, looking conflicted "N-no i want to keep going, please" he responded. This was a challenge and he wasn't ready to back down from it. 

Alice schooled her features back into a stern look "you've disobeyed me hisirodux, and you've been very naughty, cumming without my permission. Im going to correct your behavior and punish you now. Do you consent to your punishment?" She asked

" yes Miss Alice, i consent" douxie replied, His whole body was shaking, but his lips quirked up in a smirk that said "try my, i dare you"

"Cheeky brat" she thought, smiling at him fondly.

She left the room and came back holding something behind her back. She circled the frightened boy until she was out of his line of sight. "you have earned yourself ten strokes. You will count for them out and thank me for your punishment when it is over"

"Yes Miss Alice " he said in a near mocking tone. A loud resounding smack wrang through the air as the crop landed on his backside, leaving a bright red welt in it's place. Douxie yelped and jumped, letting out the breath he hadnt realized he had been holding. "O-one " he counted

"Good boy" Alice praised and ruffled his hair. Douxie managed a small smile at this before the crop fell again " ouch! Two" he said, shuffling back and forth on the balls of his feel in an attempt to shake the pain off.

Alice gave him a moment to recover then swung the crop again, lower this time. It landed on his left thigh and douxie instinctively tried to shrink away from the crop, only managing to jolt forward a few inches. "Three" he said, feeling his eyes start to water.

Douxie sucked in a breath and held it, waiting for the next hit. Alice let the next three blows fall one after another. Two on his thighs and one on his ass. "Four, five six" he hissed, his whole body trembled from the shock, the tears spilling over at last.

Alice circled him again to check on his state, he was crying silently, but he flashed her a watery smile when she was in sight. She wiped a few of the tears away from his face, leaned in and brushed her lips across his, then came full circle behind her boy. She squeezed one of douxies reddened cheeks in her hand, massaging the plump flesh. Douxie moaned and leaned back into her touch.

She let go and swung the crop in succession again, harder this time leaving three more matching marks on the other side. Douxie bit his lip hard and whimpered through the pain. " seven...eight...nine" his voice shook and he was desperately trying to keep silent.

"One more beautiful boy, your taking it so well" Alice reassured the young wizard. The last one fell and douxie couldnt hold it in anymore, he was panting hard through broken sobs and barely managed to cry out "ten, thank you for my punishment Miss Alice!" 

Alice released the magic hold and he dropped to his knees. He focused on his tethered hands resting on his lap, feeling completely drained and broken.

She knelt down in front of him and untied his wrists, taking each one and rubbing the feeling back into them. Douxie leaned forward seeking comfort and she held him as he cried into her shoulder, rubbing soothing circles into his back. "That's it, let it out. That's my good boy, you did so well for me." She peppered his face with sweet wet kisses then took his hands in hers and led him to the couch, directing him to lay on his stomach.

She got up and douxie clung to her arm "W-wait, dont go!" He froze, his eyes wide with panic.  
"I'm just going to grab you some pajama bottoms and make some cocoa, ill be right back" she pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped him in it.

She came back with the pants, set the cocoa on the coffee table, then rubbed aloe gel into his welts to help take away the stinging. "Before you put on the pants, would you like to see the marks? They contrast quite beautifully against your pale skin." 

He nodded feeling too tired to speak. Alice led him to the bathroom in front of a full length mirror.

He first caught sight of the hickies and bite marks. They littered his neck, shoulders and collar bone and he wondered how he would hide those at work. The deep red welts were already bruising, contrasting against his otherwise pale skin. She had carefully placed them, 5 in a row down each side of his butt and thighs. A smile graced his lips as he marveled at the marks. "How long will they last?" He asked

"At least a week is my guess, and your going to be sore tomorrow." 

"Good" he said, pressing his fingers into each welt. 

Alice helped him into the pajama bottoms then cuddled up next to him on the couch, dimmed the lights and handed him his cocoa. She put on a cartoon for them to watch "how to train your dragon" then proceeded to play with his hair. Soon he was softly snoring looking so sweet and innocent as he slept in her arms. she maneuvered his so that they were both laying on the couch, his head cradled against her chest and his arms wrapped around her waist.

Alice pulled out her phone to do some classwork while he slept peacefully. "Who would've thought i would find someone so precious in this quaint little town." She thought, marveling at the blue haired boy in her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we will be exploring cross dressing and body positivity.


	5. Part 1 cross dressing and early morning sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> silk panties and red lipstick. Douxie experiments with his feminine side with some encouragement from his guardian "Miss Alice"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, i apologize for the long wait. the holidays are a bit crazy for me at work but i have so much planned for this series so i promise lots of new chapters in our future!

The early morning sun streamed in through the balcony window. It landed on douxies face and he stirred from his place on the couch. He groaned and stretched, feeling stiff and sore all over. He was momentarily disoriented when he opened his eyes to find he wasn't in his own bed.

"Morning sleepy head!" Alice called from the kitchen. She brought over two steaming cups of coffee, noting his wild bedhead hair with amusement and raking her eyes across his naked chest. She sat down next to douxie on the couch and passed him a cup. 

"Mmm morning, that time is it?" He groaned groggily taking small sips of the caffinated bean juice.

"Almost 7:30 am" alice laughed at douxies affronted expression "not a morning person i take it?"

"I'd prefer not to be awake before the crack of noon if i could get away with it, but since you made me coffee and put me up for the night, ill make us some breakfast" he replied as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

Alice took a few seconds to mentally note just how adorable he was when he was sleepy then asked him "so... now that you've slept on it, how do you feel about last night?" She asked, placing a hand on his thigh and giving a reassuring squeeze. 

Douxies cheeks burned red as the memories of last nights events came flooding back to him. He rubbed the back of his neck " it was... incredibly thrilling, unlike anything I've ever experienced. Honestly i cannot wait to try more, if your willing to teach me..." douxie trailed off, shooting Alice a shy smile over his coffee cup.

"I'd be more than happy to teach you baby boy" she said, combing her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. She noticed the smile that graced douxies lips as she said his nickname. Then, she got a brilliant idea, a devious smirk plastered on her face.  
"Wait right here" she said before bouncing excitedly out of the room. She came back moments later with a bag. 

Douxie cocked his head sideways and raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. 

"Do you have time to try something new?" Alice questioned, her eyes lighting up in excitement.

"I dont have to leave for work for a few hours." Douxie replied, his tone conveying curiosity.

Alice brought the bag around and dumped its contents onto the couch next to douxie. He looked down at the pile in confusion. The bag had contained what looked like frilly bits of clothes and makeup. "Umm... makeup?" He asked. The young wizard was familiar with makeup, he wore black eyeliner fairly regularly and had been known to experiment with shades of lipstick throughout the centuries.

"Yes and..." alice held up a black and blue plaid miniskirt with a bit of flair, her excitement evident as she bounced giddily in place "What would you say if I dressed you up? Wear something pretty for me while you make us breakfast?" Alice asked pleadingly, her eyes wide with hope.  
This version of Alice, bubbly and sweet, was a complete contrast to how she was last night. Douxie found it cute and endearing, if not a little disorienting."

"Alright, ill give it a go" he said setting his empty coffee cup down. 

It was like a switch had flipped and Alice immediately fell back into her role from the previous night. The very air in the room felt charged. Her eyes darkened as She selected a dark red lipstick from the pile then crawled across the couch and onto douxies lap, like a panther stalking its prey ready to pounce. 

"Hold real still for me baby boy, mommas gonna make you pretty" she purred. douxie held his breath as she applied the lipstick, he rubbed his lips together and smacked them with a loud pop when she instructed him to. She proceeded to line his eyes with black eyeliner and sparkly black mascara, alice grumbled under her breath about the unfairness of how gorgious and long his eyelashes were. Next she applied blush to his cheek to bring out his cheek bones, then painted his nails the same shade of blue as the tips of his hair.

"Almost done beautiful, you look so sinful. Now comes the best part" alice slid to the floor in front of him, maintaining eye contact as she did, keeping douxies focus on her.  
She helped him shimmy out of his pajama bottoms then pulled a pair of black lace stockings from the pile, slipping the first over his left foot and slowly sliding it up his leg until it was seated midway up his thigh. She repeated the action with the second one. Her finger tips brushed against the inside of his thigh, sending shivers through his body. 

Next she selected a pair of dark blue silk panties cut with black lace. She handed them to douxie to feel the fabric then got a brilliant idea "you put these on and ill be right back" she winked at him and headed toward the bathroom. 

Douxie hurriedly pulled the panties on then sat with his hands covering himself. Alice returned a moment later holding a full length mirror. She frowned when she spotted him hiding himself, his eyes averted and his cheeks flushed. She set the mirror down then approached him "tell me what you are feeling right now" she said

"Im embarrassed... i feel silly" he stated

"Why do you feel silly love? You definitely don't look silly"

"Because im in female clothes and I'm a boy, i must look rediculous" he looked away, his cheeks burning with shame

"You definitely don't look rediculous. I think you look sexy. Come here" Alice cocked her head in a motion for him to stand. She moved behind him, placing her hands on his hips and guided him to stand in front of the mirror. 

Douxie held his hands over his eyes in embarrassment. Alice reached up and he let her pull his hands away from his face, then tilted his chin up until he was looking at himself in the mirror.  
For a second he didn't even recognize himself, the red lipstick gave his lips the appearence of being full and plump, the blush brought out his sharp cheek bones and the eye makeup made his eyes pop, their golden color burned with a sexy yet innocent intensity. Next he looked down at the stockings, which accentuated the delicate lines and curves of his leg muscles, the panties were perfectly cut to show off the lines of his hips as they disappeared into the material. He took a deep breath and smiled, pleased at what he saw. For this first moment in time, he felt feminine and he enjoyed it, it thrilled him in a new and devious way.

"There, you see? You are beautiful" Alice stepped back to give him a moment to adjust to the new experience. "Go ahead, give them a feel" she encouraged. Douxie hesitantly brushed his fingers across the silky material, letting his fingers trail across his inner thighs. Before he realized it was even happening he moaned at the sensation and bit his lip. 

Alices eyes lit up in understanding "feels good doesnt it? No need to be embarrassed, you deserve to feel good" she encouraged 

he nodded then continued, his fingers rubbing along the silky material of the panties, tracing the outline of his cock as it swelled against the soft fabric. His fingers reached the tip of his cock and he ghasped, his knees weakened. He brought his other hand up to his lips, tracing a finger across the plump painted skin. 

"Ok gorgeous, ready to continue?" Alice asked, picking up the skirt...

"Yes, im ready" he said, his eyes glued to the mirror, entranced by his new look.  
Alice directed him to hold onto her shoulder as he stepped into the skirt, then pulled it up and zipped it into place. The skirt fit low on his hips, exposing the delicate dip of his hip bones. It was just long enough to cover his swelling cock and the curves of his ass while he stood straight. 

Alice directed him to turn around and bend over the couch then look at himself over his shoulder in the mirror. He blushed furiously when he saw his ass exposed in the mirror, the skirt leaving nothing to the imagination and the red welts from last nights punishment peeking out from under its frills. Along with his painted face, he thought he resembled a slutty cheerleader. 

Alice slapped his ass then groped him, massaging the exposed cheek. He moaned loudly and bent lower, offering himself to her  
"shall we skip breakfast and go straight to desert then?" He said, grinning impishly up at Alice...


	6. PT2 cross dressing and early morning sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn with plot mostly😉

"shall we skip breakfast and go straight to desert then?" He said. 

Alice laughed at his cheeky retort, her teeth nipping at his throat over the previous nights love bites causing him to shiver. She retrieved one last thing from the pile, a simple black bralette make of the same thin silky material as the panties   
"here, to complete the look" she said pulling the bralette on and clipping it into place. "Now how do you feel babygirl?" She asked. 

Douxie turned around to look at himself in the mirror. The bralette hugged his body snugly, his nipple rings showing through the thin material. Alice pressed herself against his back, her hands slid over his stomach, traced the dip of his groin, then traveled up to rub circles around his tits until they hardened under the thin material. The young wizard shivered under her touch, watching her play with him in the mirror. She reached behind the boy and pressed a finger against the panties, right over his clothed hole and douxie whimpered, arching his back into the touch. "My my, you've been touched here before haven't you babygirl?" Alice teased  
"Tell me, have you been fucked by a real man before?" 

Douxies face glowed with shame and arousal "yes, but it's been awhile..." he responded, panting as she stroked over the same spot, then slipped a finger past the panties, pressing against his entrance. 

"I'd love to watch you take a cock for me. Would you like that sweetheart? Let a man fuck you while i watched?" She smirked at his expression. His eyes blown wide with arousal and his mouth hung open panting. 

"Y-yes Miss Alice" he replied hesitently

"Yes what?" She prompted

"Yes I'd like you to watch me take a cock" he stammered out, feeling dirty as he said it yet pushing himself back onto Alices fingers, seeking more stimulation. Alice giggled at his eagerness.   
She magicked her finger slick with lube then pressed into the adorable boy. He gasped and moaned, his voice going up an octave as she fingered him open. She added a second, scissoring into his body and his legs shook.

"Here, lean over the couch again pretty girl" she directed him to bend back over and cling to the back of the couch for support.   
Alice opened a portal to her play room and reached her arm through, coming back with a few choice items.

She licked a stripe across his jaw then whispered in his ear "i want to fuck you like this, bent over the couch."

Douxie whimpered "yess please Alice! Fuck me" he cried out as she added another finger, stretching him and hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside. She pulled away, leaving him panting and leaning heavily against the couch for support. She wasted no time, securing the strapon and sinching the straps tight, then bringing the tip back to his entrance. She rubbed it across the sensitive ring of muscles, the tip caught on his hole and he held his breath feeling utterly wrecked already and she hadn't even put it in yet.

"Take a deep breath princess, im going to take you now" Alice said, her voice low with arousal. Douxie inhaled sharply and Alice slammed forward, burying the whole length deep within the trembling boy below her. Douxie wailed and nearly collapsed but alices hands were at his waist, gripping him tight to keep him steady. She paused to give him a moment to adjust then rolled her hips. Douxie bit his lip and whimpered, trying to keep quiet. 

Alice snapped her fingers and the mirror floated across the room until it was in front of douxie she grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked him up until he was facing himself in the mirror " you look so beautiful like this, i want you to watch me deflower you. Watch yourself come undone on my cock as i fuck you from behind" alice growled, she pulled back then slammed into him.  
Douxie stared fixated at himself in the mirror, his mouth hung open and his tongue lolled out as he panted through the sensations. Heat began to pool deep in his belly and he knew he was close already "please Miss Alice, let me cum!" He begged, not trusting himself to hold off much longer.

"Ah ah ah, we dont want a repeat of last night now do we? you want to behave yourself and be good for me, dont you?" Alice cooed at him

Douxie nodded his head frantically not trusting himself to speak. his body spasmed with pleasure as she slammed back into him, hitting that spot dead on.

"Thats my good girl" she snapped her fingers again and a purple ring of her magic materialized tightly around the base of his cock, cutting off his orgasm. He whined in frustration and tried to reach for his cock, but alice stopped him with a sharp "no! You dont have permission to touch yourself, you will wait obediently or i won't let you cum at all" he dropped his hand back onto the couch in defeat and buried his face into the cushion. Alice tousled his hair affectionately "i know its hard to hold off, but your doing so well for me. Wouldnt want to mess up and get punished again, would you?"

"No miss Alice " came a choked off reply.. she could hear the tears in his voice.  
"Not much longer sweetheart, your being so good for me" she panted as her thrusts became more violent, slamming into him then slowly pulling back and slamming in again.

She explored his body, running her fingers across the smooth stockings, playing with his tits and rubbing circles over his nipples through the soft fabric then pinching hard drawing out a yelp from the quivering boy. She traced his lips, smearing the dark lipstick then pressed two fingers into his mouth, his tongue circled the pads of her fingers and she moaned.

She brought her hands around to cup his hardened cock still trapped in the lace panties. beads of precum had leaked onto the soft silk and she rubbed her thumb over the head of his clothed cock, spreading the cum into the panties and making it slick and wet. Douxie bucked his hips up into her touch, desperately seeking more yet still unable to cum with the damned cock ring in place keeping his orgasm at bay.   
She laced her arms under his shoulders and he ghasped as she lifted him up off the couch then wildly bucked up into him, spurred on by his cries of pleasure as the toy hit his most sensitive spot deep inside with each thrust. Tears were streaming down his face as alice slammed into him, his whole body rocking from the force of her thrusts. She took his cock in hand and pumped him in time with her thrusts "go ahead babygirl, cum for me" she said at last, letting the ring of magic dissolve. 

Douxie maintained eye contact with alice through the mirror as his orgasm overtook him. She slammed into him one last time and stilled, keeping the toy buried deep inside of him pressing up against the bundle of nerves. He screamed as he came, his whole body tensing up as pleasure overtook him lighting up every nerve in his body, his cock shooting sicky streams onto the couch as Alice guided him through his climax.   
At last, he collapsed, Alice pulled out of him and guided him back down onto the couch, his chest rapidly rising and falling as he struggled to catch his breath, a sheen of sweat made his body glisten in the morning light. His hair clung to his face and alice brushed it aside then leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips, smearing the lipstick even more.

"You've done so good for me babygirl, so good. Are you ready for a reward?" She asked

Douxie sleepily nodded then added a breathy "yes Miss Alice, please." 

"Ok stand up and bend over once more for me" she instructed adding a "this will feel good, i promise" when he whined. He forced himself to move on shaky legs, bending back over the couch. Alice picked up a silicone plug she had retrieved earlier when she had opened the portal to the playroom. She poured a generous amount of lube onto the toy and pressed it into douxies fluttering hole. He whined at the feeling of being stretched, the plug was a little wider than the strapon had been and it made him feel full, but just barely long enough to press against that special spot.

"Good, gorgeous" she cooed at him, running her hand soothingly up and down his back.  
"Now sit down on the floor" she directed him to the floor in front of the couch then sat down in front of him on the couch. 

Watching her new pet come undone had been incredibly thrilling. She was going to wait until next time to introduce him to this but found herself too keyed up to wait now. She spread her legs revealing her wet glistening pussy. She was messy and dripping.  
"Your going to lick me until i cum pretty boy " she guided his face between her legs and he stuck his tongue out, licking hesitantly into her heat. She moaned and pressed him forward, burying his face between her legs. Douxie pushed his tongue into her hole, tasting her sweet slick on his tongue and he moaned. Alice panted above him and wrapped her legs around his head. He tongued at her clit and Alice ground down against him, spreading her slick across his face. He flattened his tongue then held still as she wrapped her hands in his hair and thrust against his face, seeking her own pleasure. Douxie whimpered as he felt his cock hardening again. He reached between his legs and took his cock, stroking it in short rapid movements. Alice removed one of her hands from his hair to pick up a small remote sitting next to her. She clicked a button and the plug inside of him came to life, wirring and vibrating at a high intensity. Douxie cried out, his voice muffled as Alice wrapped herself around his face and bucked into his mouth. He shifted and the plug pressed hard against his pleasure spot. Alice picked up speed then and he struggled to breath, spots swimming in his vision. Alice pressed another button and the vibration cranked up in intensity, coming in short high bursts. He whimpered and a few second later he was cumming again, his sensitive cock heightening his pleasure even as he focused on holding still as Alice thrust against him.

"oh god douxie!" Alice cried out as she climaxed, spilling her juices into his mouth and down his chin. At last she released him and he collapsed back on his elbows frantically sucking in air. Alice gazed down at him in wonder, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, both of them floating on a wave of euphoria. 

Douxie was the first to break the silence "that was incredible" he said, still trying to catch his breath. 

"You are incredible" Alice added, grinning down at the utterly debauched boy at her feet.


	7. Fantasy or reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisirdoux confesses to an old crush and Alice arranges some playtime, much to everyone's surprise.  
> Hisirdoux x Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Hisirdoux/Merlin pairing. Not a fan? then skip this chapter!
> 
> I would like to personally thank GoingToHellBRB because they inspired me to write more Merlin/Hisirdoux pairings with their own work, without their stories I would not have been inspired to write my own.thank you GoingToHellBRB!!! This is dedicated to you

"Ever have a crush on a celebrity? " she asked

"No not particularly, well there was this one person... but he isn't really a celebrity, i mean he is to me"douxie rambled

"Not really a celebrity but is to you? How does that work?" Alice asked 

"He was my Master back in Camelot, a brilliant wizard, a celebrity in magic circles... Merlin Ambrosius" he whispered his masters name, a small smile gracing his lips.

"No way, the great Merlin! Douxie you dog." Alice shoved him playfully and he cracked a shy smile. 

"Did you ever persue him?"

The smile fell from his face " no i was never brave enough, and besides, he always saw me as a bit of a screwup. I doubt he would ever be interested in me." He said sadly. 

That night alice tracked merlin down. She opened a two way window to his workshop and saw him perched at a crafting bench reading a book. "Hey!" She called through the portal.  
"Who in blazes are you and what do you want?" Merlin replied gruffly.

"Nevermind who i am, your apprentice Hisirdoux is in trouble and needs you. Can you come threw the portal?"

"Hisirdoux? In trouble? Whats the boy done now?" He asked skeptically

"Nevermind what he has done, he needs you here."

"Very well, im coming through" merlin stepped through the portal with his staff at hand. "Now, whats all this about?" He asked

"Why dont you have a seat and ill make some tea, we have a lot to discuss" Alice said, a mischievous smile spread across her face...

\------------------------------------------------------

"You can do this, don't be nervous. You're my good boy, i know you'll put on a good show for me" Alice encouraged the nervous boy as she tied the blindfold around douxies eyes then hooked the leash to his collar.

Alice entered the room tugging on a leash and held her finger to her lips in a sign to merlin to keep quiet. A few seconds later a very naked hisirdoux emerged from behind the door, the leash attached to a black collar around his neck and his hands tied tightly behind his back. Merlins mouth hung open in disbelief, rendered completely speechless. 

Alice tugged him over to stand in front of Merlin. "Now kneel for your Master and ask him for what you want."

Douxie dropped to his knees in front of a stunned Merlin "Please Master, may i suck your cock?" 

Merlin stood frozen, unsure of what to do. Alice noticed his hesitence and stepped in, crouching behind hisirdoux and wrapping her long fingers around her boys cock. 

"Doesn't he look gorgeous like this? Such a pretty boy, and his body is so responsive." She tugged at one of the boys nipple rings and douxie gasped, pressing his chest into her hand. Merlin watched her play with his young apprentice, completely entranced by the erotic display.

"My pet talked at length about wanting to take your cock, didn't you hisirdoux?" Alice brushed his hair out of his face then took a handful of it and tugged his head sharply back so Merlin got a good look at him.

"Yes Master Merlin, i want your cock, please take me" douxie felt his face burning with shame at the filthy words Alice had taught him to say. With the blindfold on it was easier for Douxie to picture Merlin standing over him rather than some random stranger Alice had picked out to play the part . The thought turned him on to no end, his cock was achingly hard and red, but alice had said he wasn't allowed to cum without permission and had fitted him with a tight cock ring to prevent him from cumming too soon.

"Go on, don't you want to touch him? My pet isn't very patient and i promised him he could have a thick cock inside of him tonight."

Merlin snapped out of his daze. The admission from his Apprentice had caught him completely off guard. Hisirdoux fantasized about him? And now the boy was being served up to him on a silver platter, this opportunity was too good to pass up on.  
He unzipped his pants and pulled out his hardening cock, bringing it to douxies lips.

"Open your mouth pet, your master wants to give you a treat for being a good boy" Alice purred at the young wizard. He parted his lips and Merlin slipped his cock into his mouth, groaning at the heat. Douxie wirled his tongue around the tip and merlin buried his hands in the boys hair, reveling in the soft silky strands between his fingers. 

He reached down and pinched douxies tit, the boy whimpered around his cock and sped up in enthusiasm. 

Alice got behind hisirdoux, he heard the snick of a bottle of lube being opened and felt a finger press inside of him, working him open. He arched his back and heard the man above him moan.

" you're really turning your Master on, acting like such a sweet little cockslut for him. he can't wait to fuck you into oblivion. " Alice added another finger, scissoring them inside the boy.

"Do you want him to touch you hisirdoux?" Alice prompted

Douxie let out a muffled sound of enthusiasm around his Masters cock. Merlin pulled out of the boys mouth, watching entranced as a string of saliva hung between his apprentices lips and his cock. 

"Stand up sweet boy" Alice said, handing the leash to Merlin. She wiggled her finger at merlin making the universal 'come here' symbol and exited the room, headed for the playroom. Merlin followed behind, leading his boy down the hall by the leash and never taking his eyes off him. 

Alice directed merlin to lay back on the playroom bed and guided douxie to climb on top and straddle his Master. Merlin placed one hand on his hip to keep him steady and cupped the boys face with the other. Douxie leaned into the warm presence, feeling his masters fingers trace across his cheek then ghost over his lips. He pressed his lips to the palm of merlins hand and kissed it.

Alice kissed her boys temple then whispered "are you ready to take his cock baby boy?" This sent chills down his spine and he vigorously shook his head yes. 

Alice grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked hard. Douxie yelped in pain and Merlin nearly jumped up to come to the rescue, but he remembered what Alice had said about douxie enjoying a little pain and held back. "Use your words like i taught you, sweet thing." She commanded in a stern tone.

Douxie panted through the pain, his cock twitched in interest and he felt himself falling deeper into subspace "please Alice let me take Masters cock" 

"Very good, now ask your Master for his cock. Let him know you want it" 

"P-please Master, i beg you. Slide your thick cock inside me, fuck me and cum inside me" douxie was too far gone to even feel ashamed anymore as he begged. He was desparate to be fucked, his cock ached wanting sweet release.

"Thats a good cockslut, good boys get rewards" she said. She held Merlin's cock and merlin gripped his hips, guiding the boy down onto him. Alice retreated to a chair in the corner of the room to watch.  
Douxie cried out in ecstasy as Merlin penetrated him. He held the boy tightly in place, pushing him all the way down until he was fully seated on Merlins cock. Merlin grunted and gazed up at his Apprentice, douxies mouth hung open in a perfect o.  
He gripped douxies hair and pulled him in for a searing kiss, pressing his tongue into the boys mouth. 

After he had adjusted, douxie started rocking his hips, rising up and dropping back down onto Merlins cock. Merlin ran his hands along the boys sides and watched the boy shiver under his touches. He took douxies nipple rings between his fingers, twisting and pulling on them. Douxie panted and cried out with each thrust.

"My god Hisirdoux, you're intoxicating" Merlin said at last, shattering the silence and pulling his apprentices attention from his fantasy. Douxie froze in horror, recognizing the voice immediately. "M-master? Is...is that you?" He questioned with a look of concern, fear even. 

Merlin pulled the blindfold free and douxie blinked a few times before focusing on his Master. "Suprised to see me?" He chuckled.

Douxie looked completely lost, he was seconds away from coming out of subspace and going into a full blown panic when Alices voice cut through his anxiety and grounded him "I didn't say you could stop pretty boy, your master hasn't cum yet. You will satisfy him or i will punish you in front of him"

Douxie looked down at merlin, silently asking him for help. The poor boy looked on the verge of tears. Merlin renewed his grip on douxies hips and slammed up into him. His back arched and he wailed.  
"That's it hisirdoux, enjoy yourself, everythings ok." He encouraged the selfconcious boy.

"Master, your not mad at me?" Douxie panted

"How could i be mad at you. You are positively gorgeous my dear boy" merlin spoke from his heart

Tears spilled over running down douxies cheeks and he let out a painful sob, then a watery smile graced his lips and he started slamming himself down on Merlins cock with renewed vigor. This was a dream come true, having the one person he idolized most in the world making love to him. His heart swelled with joy.

Merlin sat up, wrapped his arms around douxie and flipped him onto the bed, pinning his tied hands under him. He kissed the young wizard again exploring his mouth with his tongue then hooked the boys ankles around his shoulders and slammed into him with each thrust. Douxie pulled away gasping and turned to see Alice watching them, her eyes burning with intensity, a grin spread across her face.

"Please Alice, let me cum" he begged her

"Good boy hisirdoux, you may" she said, wanting her boy to enjoy himself

Merlin heard this and gently removed the cock ring. He stroked douxie in time with his thrusts and douxies body was wracked with tremors as he came hard across his own chest crying out merlins name as he did. He arched his back as Merlin pounded into him riding out his orgasm then collapsed back onto the bed.

"Just a little longer hisirdoux" merlin said, picking up his pace and snapping his hips into the small boy under him. He grunted his release and douxie felt merlin cum deep inside of him. Merlin lay on top of the boy, his arms wrapped around his small frame, holding him close. He flipped over and cradled douxies head to his chest. The boy draped his arms across the older wizards chest, a finger lazily playing with his chest hair and he sighed with a heavy heart, Alice's presence completely forgotten by the pair. 

Merlin sensed there was something weighing heavy on Douxie's mind and asked " what is it my boy? I can practically hear the gears turning in your head" 

Douxie tensed and buried his head further into Merlin's shoulder to hide his embarrassment. A long moment passed, time standing still as he weighed what he wanted to say and how to say it... "I thought you hated me" he got out at last in a small insecure voice. 

Merlin's brow raised in surprise "and what on earth would give you that idea?" 

" You never seemed to want me around and you acted as if my presence was a bother to you. I tried Master, I tried so hard to please you but I could never seem to do enough, to be enough..." Douxie had to stop talking before his voice cracked. He was silently crying from the admission. In all of his years as Merlin's apprence he had longed to hear his master's praise, to make him proud, but Merlin had never as much as told him "good job". 

Merlin held the boy tighter, his heart breaking for the boy " I should have told you a long time ago, I've always been proud of you, my boy."

Alice sensed the pair needed some time alone to talk things out. She quietly rose from her chair and left, turning briefly to peak through the crack of the door and see Merlin pull Douxie into another slow, tender kiss... She slid the door shut with a click and smiled to herself as she thought "another job well done."

**Author's Note:**

> If you google hisirdoux tattoos you'll find several different concept art and fan art photo's of hisirdoux with tattoos and it is super hot!
> 
> I loved this story so much ive decided to continue it. Let me know what you think of my original character? I want Alice to be a bit of a badass along side douxie and have them complement eachothers personalities. 
> 
> Questions comments and suggestions as always!!!! I live for your feedback 
> 
> If you want to see a particular kink, please drop a comment below and I'll try to work it in for you😉


End file.
